The 12 Days of Christmas
by KBRCKCBlack
Summary: A series of one shots about Fred and Hermione during the Christmas Season. Each has a new theme based of some holiday songs.
1. It's Beginning to Look Like Christmas

The 12 Days of Christmas

Summary: A series of Song-fics about Fred and Hermione. One a day till Christmas. All about the holidays and how our favorite couple handles different situations.

**A/N: Hi guys! I know that I should be working on my other stories but I couldn't think about them right now. I am sorry for the delay but I hope you like this new Christmas story. These are going to be one shots about Fred/Hermione but they don't relate to each other unless said so before hand. Also this chapter is based on the song It's Beginning to look a lot like Christmas, so try to listen to it. I like the version by Celtic Thunder's Neil. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, my writing would be better, I would be rich, and my name would be different. **

Pairing: Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger

Chp 1: It's Beginning to look a lot like Christmas

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas _

_Everywhere you go _

_Take a look in the Five and Ten _

_Glistening once again _

_With candy canes and silver lanes aglow _

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas _

_Toys in every store _

_But the prettiest sight to see _

_Is the holly that will be _

_On your own front door _

The holidays were here, and the Christmas spirit was in the air. Thanksgiving had just gone by and the Weasleys were decorating the burrow. The cold winter breeze flew in through the open door, while three Weasley men walked in with boxes.

"Here you are darling, all the Christmas decorations for the house." Mr. Weasley said to his wife.

"Oh, wonderful. Let's get to it. If we all help decorate we should be done by dinner," Mrs. Weasley replied, " just put those boxes down boys and start unloading them into piles."

The two twins set to work unloading boxes, and when the four younger children came down Mrs. Weasley set them straight to work too.

"Hermione, Fred, could you to please be dears and go hang the lights up outside. Just charm them for the roof top and put some on the trees please."

"Of course Molly. Come on Fred."

The lanky ginger boy and the petite girl walked outside, their hands full of lights. When coming to the wanted spot to hang up lights, both teens got their wands out.

"Ready Mione?"

"Ready Fred." And with that the two simultaneously started hanging lights up in the same fashion covering multiple areas. Once the roof was lined with the multi-colored bulbs, they moved on to lighting the trees.

_Umph!_Hermione grunted as she fell down into the snow, realizing she was hit with snow from somewhere. Assuming it was Fred, she gathered enough snow to form a snowball and threw it at him, hitting the twin in the back.

As Fred turned around, a laughing Hermione started to run from sight just to get hit with a snowball to the back of the head.

"Don't mess with fire Granger, you might get burned." Fred smirked and thought of the irony of that statement during the snowball fight.

"You sure you want to mess with me Freddie? I'm pretty boss at snowball fights," Hermione said while throwing another snowball at Fred, who had just started to move from his hiding spot.

Jumping behind a tree Fred decided to just throw some snowballs instead of talking. She had declared war and Fred wasn't going to back down.

Within five minutes, lots of laughing and hiding, Hermione was hiding behind a tree looking around it, turning slightly to see where Fred was. Suddenly, two strong, muscular arms wrapped around her waist, picking her up.

"Looks like I won. You might need to work on your hiding skills." Fred whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione blushed and looked down. Then Fred, still holding Hermione, tripped over the tree root on the floor while he was walking backwards, causing both the fall into the snow.

Laying down next to each other both Fred and Hermione stared into each others eyes, slowly leaning in.

"Fred! Hermione! Are you to done?" Mrs. Weasley called out, breaking the trance.

"Coming Mum!" Fred yelled back, then speaking to Hermione, "Come on, we better get back inside.

"What happened to you two?" Mrs. Weasley said when she saw Fred and Hermione covered in snow and their clothes damp.

"We fell." Hermione replied, telling the partial truth.

"Oh dear, why don't you go change into warmer clothes? We can't have you guys getting sick right before the holidays. Now up stairs, both of you."

The two started to walk to the stairs and then up them. Once they arrived at Hermione's room, which was one staircase below Fred's, the silence that had come over them was broken.

"Thanks for helping me decorate Mione. Merry Christmas," and with a quick kiss to the top of the head Fred Weasley left Hermione Granger in front of her temporary room, blushing like a school girl.

**I am sorry if it is really bad. It is 1 am right now and I am tired. Leave me comments and ideas if you want to hear/read a song. **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS:**

**KBRCKCBlack**


	2. All I want for Christmas is You

**Hey ya'll (that's right. I say ya'll). Anyways, here is the second chapter of the 11 days of Christmas. I'm pretty sure that it could have been better BUT I am trying to learn how to write on a schedule, so if I want to be on time for this the chapters might suck a bit. Have no fear though, cause hopefully the will improve. Try listening to All I want for Christmas while reading.**

**Thank you to those who review or story alerted especially:**

**JoannaAtHogwarts**

** gottabekiddinme**

**The Weasley Way**

** AprilPotter98 (your review made me smile) **

**Disclaimer: Same as last one guys. I still don't own the song or characters.**

Chp 2: All I want for Christmas is you

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you_

When Christmas arrives, people always think of the perfect present to get the family and friends. With wizards it was the same.

"So Hermione, what do you want for Christmas?" Ginny Weasley asked. Hermione and Harry had been asked to stay at the Burrow for the holidays and since her parents were traveling, Hermione had said yes.

" I'm not sure Gin. I don't really need much."

"But Christmas isn't about what you need, its about what you want. It is about getting presents for those who you love and knowing they will like it."

"Well then I am sure that whatever you get me will be amazing. You know I'm not good at this Ginny."

"Fine. It would just be helpful if you gave me and idea. I don't want to get you books, like everyone else."

"What are you getting Harry, Gin?" Hermione asked suddenly, changing to conversation.

"I'm not sure yet. I might just take him out for a day and just hang with him. I mean we only have been dating for six months. What are you getting Fred?"

"I don't know Gin! I really want his gift to be special, but I'm not very crafty."

"Whatever you get him will be fine. It's the thought that counts right? Anyways, we need to figure our gift situation out soon, Mum will be taking us tomorrow." And the two girls started discussing what they were going to get everyone, even joining their money to get nicer presents.

Upstairs at the Burrow two red haired boys, were having a similar conversation to the girls.

"George, I don't know what to get her. I mean, it is our first Christmas as a couple, and I can't just give her anything. It needs to scream, I thought about this present and I really like you. Not just, here I bought you a present with no thought in it."

"Wow Freddie, when did you become such a sap." Fred's twin smirked.

"George! This isn't something to joke about! I mean it. I really like her Forge, and I need to show her."

"You're a wizard aren't you?"

"Yes, but what does.." Fred was cut off.

"You make things for a living don't you?"

"Georgie my boy, you are a genius."

Two weeks later, it was Christmas day. All the presents were under the tree waiting to be unwrapped. All but two. All the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione, unwrapped their presents, each getting a fair amount.

"Meet me upstairs." Fred whispered in Hermione's ear, wanting to give her gift in private. Walking up the stairs, he counted for three minutes before hearing the sounds of footsteps coming up behind him.

"Merry Christmas Mione. Here," The twin stuck out his hand, in which there was a little box," open it."

" Fred, you didn't have to get me anything. You have already given me the best gift that I could ever have. And the only gift I want."

"And what may that be?"

"You." And with that Hermione captured Fred's lips with her own.

"Merry Christmas Mione." Fred whispered when they parted.

"Merry Christmas Fred."

**And there you are. Chapter 2. Ok so same as last chapter, please read and review. I am always looking for help on how to improve my writing and I appreciate the reviews a lot. If you have any song ideas I would be happy for suggestions.**

**Merry Christmas,**

**KBRCKCBlack**


	3. Our First Christmas

**Ok so here is 3 of 12. Just to clarify cause there has been some confusion, this is about 12 oneshots. None of them are related to another unless noted. The song is Our First Christmas. If you haven't heard it, google it by Damian McGinty (Celtic Thunder). Hope you all are enjoying these. This is one of my favorite ones. Thank you to all who reviewed (AprilPotter98). Also thanks to all who made this story on their favorites and story alerted especially:**

**Love Jacob Black**

**AprilPotter98**

**chaoshound**

**The Weasley Way**

Chp 3: Our First Christmas

_Don't mind the snow that's falling_

_The carol singers calling; _

_I'm just happy_

_To be spending our first ChristmasTogether_

_And I'll be more than jolly_

_With the mistletoe and holly_

_Tonight as we are counting down to Christmas_

_Together, Just you and me_

"Mione! Have you've seen my red tie? I can't seem to find it." A red haired man yelled to the women downstairs.

"Have you looked on your neck?" Mione responded as if it was obvious.

"Now, why would it be on my neck if I haven't put it on?" Came the reply.

"Fred, honey, come here." Hermione said in a calm but stern voice.

"No. I have to find that tie. It is my only holiday tie and Mum will kill me if I don't look nice."

"Fredrick Weasley, get you butt down here right now before I seriously injure you." When hearing his wife's tone, Fred ran down the stairs without arguing. He knew when his wife was serious.

When he arrived to where she was, he looked down at her, waiting for her to speak.

"Fred what is this?" Looking down, Fred couldn't believe that even with him upstairs she had guessed off the bat where his tie was. There hanging around his neck, untied, was Fred's red holiday tie.

"Now really, you didn't even look did you?" Hermione started tying the tie. "Fred why are you so nervous for tonight? It's just a Christmas Eve Dinner with your parents?"

"I'm not nervous cause of that, 'Mione. It's our first Christmas as a married couple and I just want it to be really special to us. Honestly, if it was up to me, and we weren't being forced to go, I would want just a quiet Christmas with just the two of us. No caroling, no chaos. Just you and me together by the fireplace, watching a movie while the snow falls outside." Hermione was shocked at the sweetness of his words.

"I knew I married you for a reason. What about we go to the Burrow, stay for a little bit and then we can come home and watch a movie with just the two of us?"

"Sounds you Mione."

"Love you too Fred." And with a quick kiss, the two departed.

**Can we have an aww for our cutest couple? How was it? Any comments? Questions? REVIEW. Suggestions? Song requests? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Till tomorrow,**

**KBRCKCBlack**


	4. Baby It's Cold Outside

**YAY! Here is Chapter 4. I don't know why I am so excited probably because there is only 9 days till Christmas. I hope you all enjoy this. The song is Baby It's Cold Outside. Find a version you like. If you need a suggestion go find the Glee Project version, the Dean Martin Version, or the Celtic Thunder Version. Again I don't own the characters or the song, or anything that may sound familiar. Thanks to all that reviewed and story alerted this especially:**

**NelleyAngeline**

**AprilPotter98**

**Also, this chapter is for NelleyAngeline, who suggested the song. I hope you like it **

Chp 4: Baby It's Cold Outside

_I really can't stay - But baby it's cold outside_

_I've got to go away - But baby it's cold outside_

_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in_

_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?_

_My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar_

_So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry_

_Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour_

_[ Lyrics from: _

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there_

_Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there_

_I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight_

_To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move in closer?_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?_

_I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out_

_But baby, it's cold outside_

"_Merry__Christmas__to__all__and__to__all__a__good__night!__" _ The movie ended with the last line and the credits started going.

There were two people on the couch, snuggled together as they were the whole movie. The female with the brown hair gave a sigh and got up.

"Where you going Mione?" The man asked, starting to get up himself.

"I have to go Fred. Do you realize how late it is?" She shook her head and started to search for her coat. That is before her hand was pulled and she was facing the ginger haired boy.

"Do you have to go? It's only eleven. Besides do you hear that storm out there." Though he was right about the time and the storm, as both could hear it now, the women named Mione was not about to give up her feeble fight.

"It's fine Fred. I'm just going to walk down the street to apparate. It's not that far. Besides I have a coat." Mione looked around to prove her point about her coat.

"What about one more drink? I can't let you leave before you find you light coat, that ways practically nothing might I add."

"Fred I really shouldn't. Ginny will be waiting for me." But before the words were out of her mouth she was being dragged towards the kitchen by Fred.

"I'm sure she will be find for another hour. She probably has Harry over anyways." Taking her body language of not fighting him about the drink, he place a cup on the counter and filled it with coffee and an Bailey's Irish Coffee Creamer mix. Stirring the cup he placed it in front of where she went to sit.

"Fine, one drink, but I have to leave afterwards." Sipping the drink Hermione sighed as the warmth spread through her.

"Yum. What's in this?" She looked at Fred, who had moved to sit beside her.

"My secret coffee mix." He smirked. Seeing that she wasn't going to answer him he started talking again, " Come on, let's go back to the couch we'll be much comfier anyways."

"Fine." Hermione said with a slight smile. She had a feeling that she wasn't going home till morning.

"What movie should we watch next? How the Grinch stole Christmas? Holiday Inn? I know, let's watch White Christmas." Fred said, making the decision. Every since Hermione had gotten him a muggle DVD player he had started buying new muggle movies every time he could.

"My favorite. How did you know?" Fred smiled.

"Well, I may have asked some of your friends, or possibly your parents."

As Fred sat down in the corner of the couch, and smiled to himself as Hermione snuggled into his side.

"You know I can only stay for an hour of this right? It's getting late." Mione told Fred with a yawn.

"We will see about that. You look to tired to apparate." Fred had a point there and Hermione knew it.

Within an hour of the movie Hermione fell asleep with Fred's arm around her waist and her head in his chest. Fred fell asleep an hour after her with a blanket on top on them both and both now in a comfy position laying down on the couch.

Fred knew that Hermione would be a tad bit angry for him not waking her but as he kissed the top of her head, he realized he didn't care. For he had just got himself a few more hours with his favorite girl.

**Okay four down, eight to go. I'm feeling kind of sad that this is going by so fast. Hope you all enjoyed it. Again, review with comments or suggestions (so far I've gotten two). I'm open to writing about Christmas songs you guys like so just let me know if you want any and I'll try to write it. **

**Mele Kalikimaka:**

**KBRCKCBlack ~.~**


	5. Sleigh Ride

**YAY! Another chapter up on time. I might be getting the hang of this. So this is 5 out of twelve. You know what that means right? There are only 7 days till Christmas. I'm so excited. Also thanks to those who reviewed and story alerted. The song for this chapter is Sleigh Ride. So go find a version you like and listen to it while you read this.**

**Disclaimer: Hmm... Dear Santa, For Christmas I would like ownership of Harry Potter, Castle and Disney. But until I get that Christmas wish I guess I don't have ownership of anything. Bummer**

Chapter 5: Sleigh Ride

_Just hear those sleigh bells jingling _

_Ring ting tingling too. _

_Come on, it's lovely weather _

_For a sleigh ride together with you._

_Outside the snow is falling _

_And friends are calling 'Yoo-hoo.'_

_Come on, it's lovely weather _

_For a sleigh ride together with you._

_Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, _

_Let's go, Let's look at the show, _

_We're riding in a wonderland of snow._

_Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, _

_It's grand, Just holding your hand, _

_We're gliding along with a song _

_Of a wintry fairy land._

_Our cheeks are nice and rosy _

_And comfy cozy are we _

_We're snuggled up together _

_Like two birds of a feather would be._

Outside the window the sun had just set and the snow was beginning to fall. It was seven days till Christmas, and inside one special house, somebody had other ideas than Christmas on their mind. Inside this very special house lived two very different, yet very similar people. In the kitchen is where you could find one of the. It was a man with blue eyes, shaggy red hair, and was tall and lanky. He was making hot chocolate for a special sleigh ride he had planned with his girlfriend of a few years.

To surprise her, he had turned their muggle car into a sleigh, which would be pulled be magic. Tonight, the ginger haired boy was going to propose to his girlfriend and the luck was with him when it started to snow. The snow was giving him a chance to be a romantic sap.

"Hey Mione! Do you want to go for a ride with me?" He yelled upstairs.

"Sure Fred, just let me grab my coat." Hermione called back. She came down stairs wearing a purple sweater, white heavy jacket, jeans, with a pair of ugg boots ( a muggle brand). Her hair was laying down upon her shoulders and was half way covered with a purple beanie.

"Ready?" Fred questioned with a nervous smile.

"Yep." Taking Hermione's hand, Fred led her outside. She was greeted with the red shimmering sleigh and she gasped, speechless.

"So Miss Granger, would you like to go on a sleigh ride with me?" Unable to respond with words, Mione decided to just respond with a nod. Fred, being the gentleman that he is, helped her into the sleigh, climbed in himself, then pulled a blanket over them. Once they were settled the sleigh was moving.

Hermione snuggled into Fred's side, wanting warmth, and sighed in contemptment when an arm was wrapped around her side pulling her closer. When she shivered, Fred decided that it was time for his hot coco.

"Would you like some hot chocolate, my lady?"

"You brought hot chocolate?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Of course I did. Wouldn't want you to freeze out here."

"Well then I think you know my answer." And that he did. Laughing, Fred handed her the mug of hot coco and poured himself one. After a quick thank you, the two sat in silence taking in their surroundings. The hot coco finished, and them all nice and toasty, the sleigh pulled to a stop. In front of them, was a large Christmas tree, fully decorated, in the middle of the town. Pulling Hermione out of the sleigh, Fred got down on one knee.

He pulled out a box from his coat pocket, "Hermione Jean Granger," he took her hands in his, " I have loved you since year 5 if not longer and I intended to love you for forever. I promise to be your best friend, shoulder to cry on, and your soul mate. I promise to cherish you and the memories we have together. Marry me, Hermione, and make me the happiest person ever?"

Tears were coming out of Hermione's eyes, tears of happiness though. And for the second time in one day, Hermione had found herself speechless. She nodded vigorously until she found her voice. Then she captured him in her arms

"Yes! Of course!" Her lips met his and the two shared a passionate kiss, in front of the Christmas Tree, with snow falling on them and in their hair. Neither noticing that they could catch a cold from staying in the snow too long. Both were warmed with love.

"So, Ms. Soon-to-be Weasley will you go on a sleigh ride with me?" Fred asked with a smile on his lips.

"Always and forever." His fiance replied. And the two were off, back to their home, where they would live together for years.

After their wedding you could see a picture of them in front of that Christmas tree, on their fireplace, right next to their wedding picture, and a picture of their kids. Always and forever had never sounded so good to both of them.

**Okay so I think that this has been one of my longer chapters. It was about 2 1/2 chapters. Hoped you liked it.**

**Any Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Songs you like?**

**LET ME KNOW!**

**REVIEW please.**

**Have an extraordinary Christmas:**

**KBRCKCBlack**


	6. Home This Christmas

**Hey everybody! So this is chapter 6. And I am sad to say that we are halfway done with this series. But on the bright side, there are only 6 more days till Christmas. **

**This Chapter is dedicated to **_**AprilPotter98**_**, ****who gave the song suggestion. **

**Also special thank you to all those who reviewed and story alerted especially:**

**AprilPotter98**

**The song for this chapter is Home this Christmas by Justin Bieber featuring The Band Perry. I personally am not a big Bieber fan, but this song is very cute so check it out. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Home this Christmas

_Looking out the window_  
><em>Waiting for your headlights<em>  
><em>To pull up in the driveway<em>  
><em>It's really coming down tonight<em>  
><em>You're scared that I won't make it through the storm<em>  
><em>You should be here with me, safe and warm<em>  
><em>I'll be waiting under the mistletoe<em>  
><em>While you're travelling here through the winter snow<em>  
><em>Baby think of me if it helps to get you warm<em>  
><em>When the only gift that I really need<em>  
><em>Is to have your arms right around me<em>  
><em>Baby think of me if it helps to get you home<em>  
><em>Home this Christmas<em>

"How's it going at the convention Honey?" A women with light brown hair, that was pulled back in a ponytail, said to the man who she was talking with over the muggle telephone.

"It's pretty good. The wizards here have heard things about our products. But I hear there is a pretty bad snow storm coming. I hope to be out of here before it hits." The man sounded worry about this storm.

"Fred, when are you coming home. I know that you are just a few towns over but you have been gone for a week and a half." Although she would never admit it, she was lonely here in the big and empty house that the two had own.

"I'll be home by tomorrow if not the next day. No later than the Christmas Eve morning." _Okay, _she thought, _Christmas Eve morning is only three days away. I can wait that long._

"Promise?" She just wanted to make sure.

"I promise Hermione. Now I have to go back to my meetings. I miss you and I love you."

"I love you too Fred. See you in two days."

The next two days went by without much excitement for Hermione, though they seemed to drag. By the second day, December 23, Hermione couldn't wait for Fred to come home, at least for the company. Their house was clean and decorated, all presents were wrapped under the tree, all her friends were out of town, and Hermione had nothing to do. Not even a book could hold her interest.

The 23rd dragged by all day and by 3 o'clock, Mione was worried. What if Fred had gotten caught in that snowstorm? What if he wasn't going to be home till after Christmas? What if something bad had happened? By midnight, Hermione realized that Fred wasn't going to come home tonight. She went to bed, and fell let the drowsiness overcome her, just hoping for a peaceful rest.

When she awoke the next morning, Hermione was just as tired as when she had gone to bed. Her dreams had been filled with the terrors of something bad happening to Fred. On the bright side, she thought, Fred should be home before lunch today.

And once again, lunch time came and went, and by the time the sun had set, all chores done, and movies were watch, it was midnight, and Fred still wasn't home. Her hope gone, Hermione started to retire to her room once more, until she saw a light pulling up to the house, and the sound of a car with it.

She clutched her wand in her hand, just in case (7 years of being paranoid never really left you), and went to stand by the couch, which had a excellent view of the door. The sound of a key unlocking the door, followed by the squeaky opening, brought a tall orange red haired man in. His skin was pale and his shining blue eyes looked tired.

"Fred?" Hermione asked lowering her wand.

"Sorry 'Mione, the storm slowed me down. I kind of broke my promise to you, didn't I?" Fred asked.

Hermione strode across the room and then launched herself on him, hugging him.

"I missed you so much." She whispered.

"I missed you too, sweetheart, I missed you too." Pulling back, he pecked her on the lips, "Now what about we go to bed. Tomorrow is Christmas after all, and I doubt our family wants to see us half asleep."

The two went to bed, and for the first time in two weeks, Hermione slept peacefully. Fred's arms were wrapped around her with his head resting on top of hers. Fred was glad to be home this Christmas.

**Okay another chapter finished. This one was a little over 700 words. I hope that I am improving every chapter. Let me know if you have any song requests. REVIEW!**

**I love story alerts, and the emails from the website saying that this story was added to favorite story lists, but reviews are my favorite, so please review! It would be an amazing holiday present. **

**Keep the holiday spirit up:**

**KBRCKCBlack ~.~**


	7. Deck the Halls

**Hello fellow humans, or at least I think you're humans. Haha. So here is the next chapter of our holiday fanfiction. It is family fun today. And for all those who are out of school for holiday break, what are you going to do? I'm still in school though so for now my fun is this! Thanks to all who reviewed, story alerted and made this a favorite. The song is Deck the halls, so you need an upbeat version of it. Enjoy!**

Chp 7: Deck the Halls

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly _

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_'Tis the season to be jolly_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Don we now our gay apparel._

_Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la_

_Troll the ancient Yuletide carol._

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la._

_See the blazing Yule before us._

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Strike the harp and join the chorus. _

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Follow me in merry measure._

_Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la_

_While I tell of Yuletide treasure._

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

"Fred! Where are you?" A voice yelled up to him from downstairs.

"Coming Mione!" He called back. Running down stairs, the smell of gingerbread, hot chocolate, and coffee mixed with pine filled his nose. As he stopped in the living room the sight that awaited him was not what he was expecting.

"Oh good, there you are. Now we can get started." Hermione said as she walked into the living room, followed by two little kids, one boy and one girl, who were twins.

"What is all this stuff?" Fred was still confused

"It's Christmas decorations Fred. We need to decorate the house before everyone comes over on Christmas Eve. This is everything for the inside of the house. I think I might just pay someone to put up our lights for us." And then talking more to herself, Hermione added, "Or maybe I can get Harry or George to help you. Wait, nevermind, I will just pay someone."

"Mommy, can we start decorating now?" Chloe, the little girl, asked.

"Of course sweetie, where do you and your brother want to start?" Hermione bent down so she was eye to eye with the seven year old.

"Damian and I want to start in here," The little ginger hair kid said, meaning the living room. "We want to make the Christmas tree light up and hang the stocking on the fireplace, and make the room pretty for Santa."

"Ok then, lets start decorating. We wouldn't want Santa to come to an ugly house would we?" Laughing as Chloe ran away, Hermione started opening boxes and emptying the items out of them one at a time.

"Come on Daddy, come help us decorate the tree." Damian dragged Fred to the ornament box, putting two in his hands, and then dragged him to the tree. Fred laughed and got into the Christmas spirit.

"Mione, do you remember that muggle song you taught me a few years ago." Fred asked.

"Which one? I believe I have taught you a lot of muggle songs."

"The one that starts like this: Deck the halls with bough of holly.." Fred started singing

"Fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la," Hermione joined him.

"Tis the season to be jolly,"

"Fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la."

"Don we now our gay apparel,"

"FA-LA-LA-LA-LA LA-LA-LA" The two children joined in. By now their tree was half decorated with the white lights shining and making the glittery ornaments glow.

"Troll the ancient Yule tide Carol," Fred had taken to singing the actual words, while every else sang the chorus,

"Fa-la-la-la la-la-la la-la-la," Hermione was giggling now,

"See the blazing Yule before us"

"Fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la"

"Strike the harp and join the chorus," Damian and Chloe were now bouncing every step the took loving the upbeat tune of the song. They had heard their dad sing before but not so carefree and off-tune.

"Fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la," Hermione grabbed her camera and took a picture of Fred lifting Damian to put the ornament he had up high while singing and laughing.

"Follow me in Merry Measure,"

"Fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la"

"While we tell of Yule tide treasure," Fred now lifted Chloe to put the star on top of the tree.

"Fa la-la-la-la la-la la, la, Fa la-la-la-la la la la la." And with the final la every collapsed on the couch laughing and giggling like they were crazy.

"Best tree decorating ever!" Damain shouted. And no one objected the statement.

**So another chapter finished. And less then a week till Christmas. Isn't that sad? Let me know what you think. And since we are getting closer to the end, if you want a song now would be the time to ask for it. REVIEW please**

**Having a Very Merry Christmas,**

**KBRCKCBlack**


	8. Blue Christmas

**Hello All! So here is chapter 8. I am really sorry that this is really short, but I really couldn't write more without repeating myself or becoming really sad. Thanks to all who reviewed, story alerted, and made this story a favorite. The song is Blue Christmas. I like the version by Damian McGinty who performed it on Glee. Another version is by Michael Buble and Elvis.**

Chp 8: Blue Christmas

_I'll have a blue Christmas without you_

_I'll be so blue just thinking about you_

_decorations of red on a green Christmas tree_

_won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me_

_and when the blue snowflakes start falling_

_that's when those blue memories start calling_

_you'll be doing alright with your Christmas of white_

_but I'll have a blue Christmas_

_you'll be doing alright with your Christmas of white_

_but I'll have a blue, blue Christmas_

Fred Weasley was not one to cry. In fact he could count the number of times he cried on his fingers. It was Christmas Eve, three hours till Christmas, and Fred found himself by the green pine tree, acting as his Christmas tree, just staring at it. Tears slowly trickled down his face as the memories began to flow. The war had ended a year ago, and this was going to be Fred's first Christmas without his true love. Hermione Granger had died that last battle at Hogwarts. She died saving Harry, Ron and Fred. All three were devastated none believing that she was gone. Her, Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, toughest girl they knew, and there she was lying lifeless in Fred's arms. After the initial shock, Harry and Ron went back to fight, knowing that was what Hermione would have wanted. Fred, on the other hand, cried and cried over the limp girl. For the first few months after the war, Fred was lifeless, never really talking, or doing any activity, just going through the motions.

And now it was Christmas, the only reason Fred had even put up decorations was because he knew Hermione would. They would be living together by now if things had ended differently, they were engaged after all. But here Fred was, staring at a Christmas tree by the fire, crying because of his lost love. Tough Christmas was suppose to be a happy time, all Fred could think about was how blue and grey it was to him. The red ornaments that Ginny had helped him put on the tree were nothing little circles that were on this green tree. The snow falling outside just reminded him of the coldness of Hermione's deceased body. The music seemed to happy for him, and just reminded him of how Hermione could make him happy.

No, Christmas wasn't what it was suppose to be this year for Fred. He was feeling depressed just thinking about her, as always. And yet Fred couldn't think about her. So instead of the holiday cheer, Fred was having a blue Christmas, and he think he may be for a few years.

**So did that make anyone sad? Cause I was kind of sad writing it. So let me know what you think. Review. Give me song suggestions. I hope you liked it.**

**Have a MERRY Christmas; not a blue one:**

**KBRCKCBlack**


	9. My grown up Christmas List

**Hey everybody! Last night I had my last Christmas program with my school :( but I am partying today! Also there are only four more days till Christmas (not including today). Also, this was planned to end on Christmas Eve cause of the countdown but I think I might add a chapter for Christmas day. let me know what you think. So this is chapter nine. The song is My Grown Up Christmas List**

**The chapter is dedicated to punette101, who suggested the song. So I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I have a puzzle for you. If I had money, owned Harry Potter, Castle, and all that good stuff, do you think I would write on Fanfiction when I could alter everything without this website. You figured it out? Yah I probably wouldn't.**

Chp 9: My Grown Up Christmas Wish

_Do you remember me_

_I sat upon your knee_

_I wrote to you_

_With childhood fantasies_

_Well, I'm all grown up now_

_And still need help somehow_

_I'm not a child_

_But my heart still can dream_

_So here's my lifelong wish_

_My grown up Christmas list_

_Not for myself_

_But for a world in need_

_No more lives torn apart_

_That wars would never start_

_And time would heal all hearts_

_And everyone would have a friend_

_And right would always win_

_And love would never end_

_This is my grown up Christmas list_

_As children we believed_

_The grandest sight to see_

_Was something lovely_

_Wrapped beneath our tree_

_Well heaven only knows_

_That packages and bows_

_Can never heal_

_A hurting human soul_

A Christmas tradition, something that must be done in the eyes of the child, or should be done to keep belief. Certain traditions have different values. Decorating the Christmas tree, pretty high on the important list, making cookies, also up on the important list. But what about writing a Christmas list and letter to Santa? How important is that? To many children writing a Christmas list is very important, how else is Santa suppose to know what to bring? But to an adult, it could mean something different.

This Christmas, Hermione Granger was going to write a Christmas list. The war had just begun, and already they had lost Mad Eye and Hedwig. They had also almost lost Harry and members of the Weasley family to many times. This year Hermione's Christmas list would not be like the one's from when she was a child. It would be meaningful and hopefully someone will read it and make her wish come true.

Hermione started the letter:

_Dear Santa,_

_ It's me Hermione Granger; I know I haven't written to you in years, but I hope you remember me. I used to love going to see you, sitting on your lap, whispering in your ear what I want for Christmas. But I guess I grew, I got accepted to Hogwarts, and found best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I have had to save them and myself countless times, and this year, with the war, I'm not sure if we are all going to make it. Not just the three of us but also Fred, (my fiance), his twin George, Ginny, the rest of their family, Tonks, Lupin, everyone I have come to love. So this year for Christmas there is just one thing I need. I just need to know that the war will end and everyone I love will survive, I don't know what I could do without any of them. I fear that if they die my life will not be the same. That I will loose friends because of mourning, that opened wounds will never heal, and life will not be what it used to be. I hope you can help me with my Christmas list for I rarely ask._

_With love,_

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione folded the letter, and put it into an envelope, licking it so it would seal. She wrote: To Santa, and the address she had found for him. She went downstairs, with less weight on her shoulders, to see Fred on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Hey Fred, I'm going to the department store, want to come?" Her light happy voice snapped Fred out of his trance. He hadn't heard her like this in a month.

"Sure. May I ask what we are going to get there? I thought that you had gotten all the Christmas gifts we needed for everyone?"

"We are going to send my Christmas letter, to the jolly old guy in the red suit."

"Hermione Granger, still writes Christmas letters at the age of 18." Fred was amused. "May I ask what you asked for?"

"Nope." She smiled, walking to the door she turned, "Well are you coming or what?" And laughing they left.

**So what did you think? I couldn't listen to the song so I hope I captured part of it. As there are only four more chapters to go, let me know what songs you want to hear. **

**Review**

**With great tidings of joy:**

**KBRCKCBlack**


	10. Frosty the Snowman

**Hello Everybody! So there is only three days till Christmas! So exciting. Now I know that this is the 12 days of Christmas but I just might go and post a chapter on Christmas Day as a present to you guys. So this chapter is chapter 10. The song is Frosty the Snowman. I'm pretty sure all versions are upbeat. Thanks to those who reviewed and story alerted.**

**Chp 10: Frosty the Snowman**

_Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul,_

_With a corncob pipe and a button nose_

_And two eyes made out of coal._

_Frosty the snowman is a fairy tale, they say,_

_He was made of snow but the children_

_Know how he came to life one day._

_There must have been some magic in that_

_Old silk hat they found._

_For when they placed it on his head_

_He began to dance around._

_O, Frosty the snowman_

_Was alive as he could be,_

_And the children say he could laugh_

_And play just the same as you and me._

"Hermione! Hermione! Where are you?" Fred Weasley yelled around his loft looking for his brunette girlfriend.

"What do you need Fred? I was just getting some tea." Hermione Granger came out of the kitchen in a pair of skinny jeans, that were tucked into warm boots. She wore a red turtle neck sweater and her hair laid tamed on her shoulders. In her hands was the tea she had just made.

"It's snowing! Come on, lets go play in the snow!" Hermione laughed at his childish antics, but never the less, put her tea down to go get warmer.

"Fine, but grab a coat, gloves, and a beanie. I don't want to hear you complain when you get hypothermia." As Fred ran to his room, Hermione walked to hers and quickly found a black coat with a white beanie, white gloves, and a scarf to keep her warm. When she returned she found Fred by the door, with a blue beanie and gloves, black jacket, and snow boots.

"Ready?" Fred smiled and practically dragged the brown haired girl out of the loft, and outside where snowflakes fell on them.

"It's so pretty." Hermione breathed.

"Let's make a snowman Mione. Just as if we were little kids." So the two went to work, rolling piles of snow into big spheres. Once the bottom sphere was finished they went to work ok the body and head. Piling each on top of the other, the soon had the snowman finished, or at least the outline.

"Are we done?" Hermione asked. The body had taken the couple about thirty minutes to complete.

"No! We have to decorate it! How should we decorate it?"

"Well, in the muggle world, we give snowmen button noses, coal eyes, a pipe in the mouth, with a scarf and top hat."

Fred burst out laughing, " You guys give snowmen top hats? I thought that only formal people wore those."

"Whatever, come on, help me decorate your snowman." Hermione quickly transfigured leaves into a scarf and hat, along with a pipe. Fred. following example found small pieces of coal and put them a few inches apart on the face.

Soon, everything was on the snowman and it was completed, looking like the friendliest of all snowman you have seen. Both stood back to admire their work.

"So do you think it's done now?"

"Almost, just one more thing," And with a swish of her wand, the snowman came to life,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Fred, meet Frosty the snowman."

Frosty, Fred and Hermione, danced and played and sang till Frosty had to go. With a final goodbye, a Merry Christmas, and a promise to come back again, Frosty melted into the snow.

"Now, you aren't going to melt on me today are you?" Fred said when they got back to their loft.

"No, not today."

"Okay, good. I don't think I could handle that one.

Laughing Hermione kissed Fred on the cheek, " Merry Christmas Fred."

"Merry Christmas Mione." And a merry one it would be.

**So I hoped you all like it. Any comments? Questions? Suggestions? I hope I have been improving every chapter**

**Review! **

**Good Tidings to you:**

**KBRCKCBlack**


	11. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Okay! Sorry this is so late in the day, but I just got on Christmas break and then I had to meet with family EVE IS TOMORROW, its like it just snuck up on me. So anyways, the song is The Most Wonderful Time of the year by Celtic Thunder (yes I know I am obsessed). So there will be more chapters after this. Hope you like it.**

Chp 11: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

_With the kids jingle-belling_

_And everyone telling you, Be of good cheer_

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

_It's the hap-happiest season of all_

_With those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings_

_When friends come to call_

_It's the hap-happiest season of all_

_There'll be parties for hosting_

_Marshmallows for toasting_

_And caroling out in the snow_

_There'll be scary ghost stories_

_And tales of the glories_

_Of Christmases long, long ago_

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

_There'll be much mistletoeing_

_And hearts will be glowing_

_When loved ones are near_

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

_There'll be parties for hosting_

_Marshmallows for toasting_

_And caroling out in the snow_

_There'll be scary ghost stories_

_And tales of the glories_

_Of Christmases long, long ago_

_Long ago_

"Ugh. That was insane. Why is everything so busy this time of year it's horrible." Ron Wealsey collapsed on the couch. Hermione, Harry and all the Weasleys had just gotten back from Christmas shopping. While the golden trio went to the living room to sit down with the twins, the rest of the Weasleys went to their respective bedrooms.

"Ron, stop being such a buh humduck. Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year."

"Really? All Christmas is just spending money on people, fighting crowds and getting annoy songs stuck in your head. And on top of all that everyone is going crazy cause they have to be everywhere."

"Actually Ron, Hermione has a point here. Christmas is truly wonderful." George started.

"Yah Ronnie. You get to sing yuletide carols, host wonderful parties, roast marshmallow's over the fire, tell stories about anything," Fred continued.

"You get to see loved ones, and you get to give back. I don't see why you don't like it Ronald." Hermione finished.

"You are exactly right Mione." Fred said moving over to drape his arm around Hermione, to which she blushed. "And I have the perfect idea to get Ron here in the spirit of Christmas. Everyone go grab you coats and bundle up. We leave in five."

"Uh Fred," Harry asked, "what exactly are we going to do?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out, hurry up now. We shall not wait for you." George who was laughing at his brother's antics started leading the way to grab his coat. The rest followed with questioning looks, but no questions were asked.

Five minutes later, four red hair children ( Ginny had joined them, not wanting to be left out), a raven haired boy, and the bushy brunette girl were bundled up and ready to leave.

"Fred, will you tell us what we are doing?" Ginny asked. All she knew was that they were going out to help Ron get into the Christmas spirit.

"We, my dearest sister, are going to go caroling in a muggle neighborhood down the way." Fred smiled as everyone's face lit up in excitment, everyone but Ron's.

"Cheer up Ron, it may be fun." Harry said. He had never been caroling before and he was excited to actually to something Christmas-y.

So the six of them went door to door bringing smiles to many faces, singing the songs of the season. After an hour, they were all cold and decided to go back to the burrow to warm up by the fireplace, and fulfill the roasting marshmallows and telling stories agenda.

" So, there I was, trying to get to the Secret Passage way, when out of no where McGonagall comes out of nowhere. Now I knew I had to talk my way out of this. Unlike Flich, McGonagall would not let me get away with the excuse of sleep walking."

Laughing Hermione asked, "What did you do?" She would never admit it but the twins were a lot funner and smarter then she thought.

"Well what else could I do but, get down on one knee, and sing a song professing my love for her." At this point everybody was rolling on the floor laughing, the mental image of Fred telling McGonagall he loves her, in song, was just to much to stay up right. Even Ron, who was the Scrooge of the Weasleys, couldn't help but roll on the floor in laughter.

"Wait," laugh, " you seriously sang to Professor McGonagall and professed your love for her?" Ginny tried to catch her breath.

" Wow Fred, I thought your taste in women would be a bit different." Hermione teased.

"Whatever you two." Fred laughed. "Now I'm pretty sure it is time for you to tell a story Mione."

"You know, I think I could pass. Nothing is really interesting anyways."

"That's not true Mione. I mean you have to have a few interesting stories, you are friends with these to gits right?" George said.

"Fine fine. Let's see. There was that time in third year.." Hermione started.

"You mean the year everyone thought that serious was going to kill Harry?"

"Yah that year. Well, that was the year that McGonagall gave me the time turner so I can get to all the classes I wanted to take. So, in the beginning I was really good about making sure I appeared without anyone noticing. But then it started getting harder. By December, this one here was becoming so confused with how I was appearing out of no where, it got comical." Hermione pointed at Ron here.

"I don't know. I would get pretty confused too if you were appearing out of no where every class." Fred said.

"But it was at the end of the year when Harry and I had to save Sirius and Buckbeak that Ron got the most confused."

"Wait! You guys were the one who saved Sirius." Ginny asked.

"Yah. But it was hilarious cause when we got back from saving him, our past selves were leaving so he thought we were in two places at once, which we were, but we got him to think he was delusional. It was so funny." Harry was now laughing now with Hermione, remembering what happened.

"Wow, who thought that little Miss Rule Follower had a sense of humor."

"Please, if you knew how many rules we broke, you would realize we break almost as much as you do." Hermione said with a wave of her hand.

The twins stared at her with their mouths open.

"Well Ms. Granger, I believe we have a bet to attended to when we get back from break."

"I believe we do."

"Now now, play nicely now." Ginny said, " Let's watch a Christmas movie!"

And they all went to watch a Christmas movie on the muggle DVD player. By the end of the night they were all happy and tired.

"I understand why it is the most wonderful time of the year now." Ron stated.

And the rest of the group laughed, as they had forgotten why they had even started messing around in the fist place.

**So this was a pretty long chapter. Probably my longest. I hope you all like it. Review! I would ask for song suggestions but I have two in mind. Let me know if you have any ideas for other stories as I would like to start a new one. Also check out my other stories on my profile.**

**Have an extraordinary Christmas weekend:**

**KBRCKCBlack ~.~**


	12. Christmas Eve with You

**Sorry for the lateness again! I had a busy Christmas Eve. So I hope all of you have had a good day. Remember Santa is on his way, he is currently in South America. So the song is Christmas Eve with you by Glee. This is going to be a two parter. **

**Disclaimer: Still waiting on that Christmas wish of ownership of Harry Potter, Castle, and Disney. Sorry ya'll.**

Chapter 12: Christmas Eve with You

_I never saw a reindeer fly_

_make it's way across the sky_

_but I know if I close my eyes my wishes will come true_

_like the one I've saved for you_

_let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_don't care it's cold outside_

_let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_I'll keep you warm tonight_

_through the good times and bad_

_happy and sad_

_I'm still holding on_

_I know what I have_

_and all that I want is Christmas eve with you_

_with you, yeah_

_the simple things like goin' home_

_and friends they say you're not alone_

_songs of joy they keep you strong make everything okay_

_oh and Santa's on his way (on his way, yeah)_

_let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_don't care it's cold outside_

_let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_I'll keep you warm tonight_

_through the good times and bad_

_though happy and sad_

_I'm still holding on_

_I know what I have_

_and all that I want is Christmas eve with you_

"Fred are you ready to go? We need to leave in time to catch our flight." A brown haired woman yelled to her husband. The two were going home from Maui, where they had been vacationing. It was Christmas Eve and both wanted to be home for Christmas, to be around their family. Yes, the weather was nice in Hawaii, but it wasn't like the snow they usually had. The white snowfall made the Christmas what it is, sand just wasn't the same.

"Almost. I can't seem to find my watch. I knew it was on the dresser this morning but I can't seem to find it now." Fred honestly had been searching for a little bit for the watch. But it just wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Fred, we need to leave for the airport now. Our plane leaves in thirty minutes and it takes us twenty minutes to get to there." Hermione was starting to get stressed.

"But Mione, George gave me that watch so we would always know when the other is in trouble or in danger. I can't just leave without it." Fred said. The watch had meaning to him and he wasn't about to leave it in a hotel room.

"Aha! I found it! It was in the pillow case. Who knew right?" Fred exclaimed to his wife.

"Great! Now let's go. We might be able to make it." Hermione grabbed her bag and Fred's wrist, dragging him with her, his bag in his other hand. They raced to the elevator, and hopped into the one that was just closing.

"Sorry." The two smiled sheepishly at the others in the elevator. Once the doors opened again, the two were running to their rental car.

"Twenty minutes, Fred. Drive fast." Hermione hopped in the silver mustang, Fred in the driver seat and the started to leave. Serving between cars, as safely as possible of course, until they came to a stop behind a pile up of cars.

"What? No, this can't happen. What is going on?" Hermione threw out questions.

"Well, honey, it looks like there is some animals crossing. And now we are stuck behind everyone waiting for them to cross." Fred chuckled.

Hermione was frustrated to say the least. They were only about a three miles from the airport, but they only had five minutes to get there. And now because of these animals, they weren't going to get there. The sounds of a plane taking off overhead made the couple look up, and there was their plane leaving for Europe, without them on it.

"Come on Mione, let's go back to the hotel and call the airport." So the two turned around and went back to the hotel.

"Hi, yes I would like to see when the next departure for London is. I missed my flight today." Hermione listened as the person on the phone responded.

"No, I don't care what airline it is." Another pause.

"What! That can't be possible." Another pause.

" So you are telling me that the next flight to London on any airline that isn't full is going to be on the 30th."

"Fine, get me two tickets for that flight. Yes, thank you. Merry Christmas. You too." Hermione hung up the phone. Then told Fred, "The next flight they have out to London is going to be on the 30th. We are here for another six days."

"Well then I guess we need to go get another room at the hotel for the next six days." Fred laughed at their luck.

"I'm sorry Fred. I knew you wanted to be home for Christmas." Hermione broke the silence that had filled the car after the call.

"It's fine. Honestly, All I was looking forward to was Christmas Eve with you, and I still get to have that. Sure, we don't have the rest of our family, but now we can see them afterwards and just spend more time together. We can even go get a fake Christmas tree if you want."

And that is what they did. The couple went to the nearest store bought a fake 4 ft tree with lights and put it up in the hotel room they had to be in again. That night they fell asleep in each other's arms, in a hotel room, lighted by the Christmas tree. What a weird Christmas Eve.


	13. Mele Kalimaka

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I just finished opening presents (I got wizards chess!) It's amazing how these thirteen days have gone by so fast. Well here is the FINAL chapter of this story. I am proud to say that I have finished one fanfiction that isn't a one-shot. Thanks to all who have reviewed, story alerted, favorited, and basically made my day every time they said something nice about this. So for the final song/chapter I decided to do Mele Kalikmaka. The version I prefer is by Bing Crosby. **

Chapter 13: Mele Kalikimaka

_Mele Kalikimaka is the thing to say on a bright Hawaiian Christmas Day _

_That's the island greeting that we send to you from the land where palm trees sway_

_Here we know that Christmas will be green and bright _

_The sun to shine by day and all the stars at night_

_Mele Kalikimaka is Hawaii's way to say Merry Christmas to you_

"Fred. Fred. Fred wake up! It's Christmas!" Hermione was attempting to wake her husband up after their weird Christmas Eve. They decided to make the best of their Christmas in Hawaii. They even had bought each other gifts yesterday.

"Huh? Oh, Morning Mione." Fred was groggy.

"Morning Sleepy Head." They exchanged a quick peck on the lips before Hermione got out of bed to get ready for the day.

"Get dressed Fred. We are going to go to brunch today." Hermione went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day herself. She had a few surprises for him, one of which was brunch at a really nice restaurant down the path that they could walk to. It was right on the beach.

"Hermione, how nice do we have to dress for brunch? Where are we going anyways?" Fred called to her. Hermione just finished with her shower and doing her hair, came out in a towel.

"Wear a nice button down shirt with a pair of slacks." Hermione grabbed a red sundress for herself. It flowed down to just above her knees. She paired it with a white shell necklace and black dress sandals. They were still in Hawaii after all.

"You didn't answer my second question Mione."

"I know." With a smile, Hermione pushed Fred into the bathroom.

"Hurry up. We need to leave in fifteen minutes. And I am not being late today.

Needless to say, the couple was out and going to their brunch within fifteen minutes. This time though, they walked to their location, which was just down the beach, a short walk. As they walked, Fred and Hermione held hands and talked. They were like the couples you see in movies. The beach background with calm waves, the sun shining, palm trees swaying the the wind.

Brunch came and went, with thank yous from Fred who had enjoyed the meal immensely, and the two found themselves once more walking on the beach hand in hand smiling and laughing.

"Excuse me." A women with a camera approached them. "Do you mind if I take a picture of you two? You guys are just so adorable. I want to put it on a brochure for the hotel. It shows the relaxation and love that can be found here in Maui."

Fred looked at Hermione for answer, to which she just shrugged.

"That's fine. What would you like us to do?" Fred answered the photographer.

"Just keep walking like you were."

"Sounds simple enough." Fred said and grabbed his wife's hand once more. The photographer took a series of pictures, and went crazy when the two stopped to kiss.

"I got enough pictures. Thank you. Here, have a gift card to the hotel restaurant."

"Thank you. Merry Christmas." The two responded.

"Well Mrs. Wealsey, I believe we have a day to spend at the pool before getting ready for dinner."

The day flew by. And once again the two found themselves at dinner. They laughed and ate. And when the waiter bought their last glass of wine, he said Mele Kalikimaka.

"Mione, what does Mele Kalikimaka mean?" Fred was curious.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you to darling, but what does Mele Kalimaka mean?"

Hermione laughed, "No Fred, Mele Kalimaka means Merry Christmas. It's what you say on a Hawaiian Christmas day, like today."

"Oh." Fred felt stupid. " Well then Mele Kalimaka to you Hermione Weasley."

"Merry Christmas Fred."

So, Fred's and Hermione's Christmas didn't turn out bad. In fact, it was one of the best both had ever had. They learned that missing an airplane might lead to an exciting holiday, and that it doesn't matter where you are, as long as you are with the one you love.

**So there is the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Also I hope you liked the stories. Review with comments, favorite chapters, what you got for Christmas, anything. I hope you guys have an extraordinary, amazing, special Christmas Day. And a Happy New Year too.**

**Mele Kalimaka to you:**

**KBRCKCBlack ~.~**


End file.
